1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio electronic devices and methods for automatically turning off such devices.
2. Description of related art
Audio electronic devices, such as MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, radios, and mobile phones, are widely used. People often like to listen to music while driving or before going to sleep, however, it is inconvenient to manually turn off the audio electronic devices, especially if a user of the audio electronic device falls asleep while listening to the audio electronic devices. Turn-off time may be set in the audio electronic device to automatically turn off. If an event is triggered, the turn-off operation will be terminated immediately. However, it is difficult for users to accurately set the turn-off time so that the electronic device will turn-off when the users fall asleep. If the turn-off time is set too long, then the audio electronic device may still remain turned-on even after the user falls asleep. If the turn-off time is set too short, then the user may still be awake when the audio electronic device is automatically turned-off.
Therefore, an improvement for an automatic turn-off audio electronic device is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.